masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mass Effect 2 Retail Bonus Items
Nom for Deletion So to elaborate on why this article is nominated for deletion- all these armors already have pages, and there isn't anything that distinguishes these armors other than that they are all available for preorder. If they were a class of armor sure, but they aren't, so as they are already listed elsewhere, page is i[ for the axe. SpartHawg948 20:26, December 30, 2009 (UTC) I'd assume this is just a general reference to those who just want an overview and not a look at the specific armors. If wanting to delete this, I'd say leave it on for now, at least until a day or two before the release of the game, then delete it. I choose to only count in a vote until around that time. H-Man Havoc 21:34, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :Fair enough... in light of that, let me amend my original position- this page is nominated for deletion on 26 January, at which point it will be obsolete, and the info can be covered on other pages. SpartHawg948 21:52, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Would it make more sense to remove this page and add the details into a 'Behind the Scenes' section for the relevant armour class articles?--LeathamGrant 00:49, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Given the time from now to the release date, less than a month, I tend to find this idea redundant, considering there already is a general overlay of the collectible armors and weapons already here. Redirecting this towards a "behind the scenes" page as you put it means more work to put it up as well as to take it down once the game is released. Some pages are better left in their original positions for this purpose. H-Man Havoc 01:31, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, that's my feeling as well. We had several "behind the scenes" type sites before Mass Effect released too, and then we had to clean them all out. It's just a month, so I think we should leave the page as is till ME2 releases, then make sure the relevant info about the actual items can be found on more appropriate pages and delete this article. SpartHawg948 01:45, December 31, 2009 (UTC) My thoughts exactly. There are going to be people that want a general overview of what bonus armors are available and what perquisites have to be met to obtain them. I am totally fine that the article will be deleted once relevant information on the armors are revealed. I made it just to show what armor were available without having to type each individual armor name in. (Sign your edits, please. this can be done by entering a tilde, aka this ~, 4 times at the end of your post) SpartHawg948 05:10, December 31, 2009 (UTC) The idea made sense for the 1st Mass Effect game, since we knew next to nothing about the game and its universe, therefore wasn't going to be needed for the second game since it is merely filling the blanks, as what most sequels and related info accomplish. H-Man Havoc 05:30, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Proposed Category If stuff like this is going to become the norm, wouldn't we be better simply having a "preorder bonus items" or "retail bonuses" category? --Tullis 13:54, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :While I agree there should be categories for this sort of thing, I do think there should be a place for that table, since it's pretty useful IMO. Whether it's this page or just the ME2 page or whatever I don't know, but I think the information is useful enough to have a place on this wiki. Though it's relevance will be diminished greatly after release. JakePT 13:58, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::But that information is on the armour pages themselves, and this page only links from ME2 itself. Why not put the table on the ME2 page instead, for those few weeks when it will be relevant? ::Also, why is there a completely unused redirect to this page? Redirects should be used for either a) ease of editing, so you can type power instead of power, or b) to aid the search bar if it is something a user would reasonably search for. If it stems from a page being moved and it's not viable it should be deleted. --Tullis 14:05, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::As is discussed in the section above this one, I had also proposed this for deletion, but in light of some arguments presented, opted to keep it till release and then delete, along the lines of the pre-ME stuff. If you feel otherwise, fair enough, just pointing that whole discussion out in case you missed it. SpartHawg948 20:35, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sure. But for the future, I can see having a retail bonuses or bonus items category coming in handy. --Tullis 20:45, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::I've moved the content of this article to Mass Effect 2#Retail Bonus Items, so this page can be deleted if that's what you want, especially since nothing links to it anymore. JakePT 08:09, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Incisor Rifle Just saw this on the Direct2Drive site for the ME2:CE Digital Version, http://www.direct2drive.com/8859/product/Buy-Mass-Effect-2-Digital-Deluxe-Edition-Download... Incisor Rifle-- Firing three shots with each pull of the trigger, the Incisor Rifle is designed to decimate shields before the enemy even realizes they have been hit. It's listed separate from the collector armor and rifle bonus.--Xaero Dumort 03:10, January 11, 2010 (UTC)